With Blue Eyes and a Feather Touch
by xxToxicxLovestormxx
Summary: Only his eyes could send my stomach into a flurry, cause my head to spin, make my heart skip a beat, then stutter back to life while tripping over itself.- Sonficoneshotthingy. NaruSaku!


A/n: Just a quick little somethin' somethin' to prove that I'm still alive! WOO!

And um… I don't typically do this pairing. No. Scratch that. I have NEVER EVER liked this pairing. But this song… Idk. Reminded me of how Sakura might feel about Naruto during the time that he's gone, searching for Sauce-oo-kay.

But yeah. Enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

Nor do I own the song, "I Never Told You", which is by Colbie Callait.

Strip me of all my dignity, why don't you? D:

Things to know:

"Talking. Duh."

'_Thinking.'_

_Dreaming._

**Song lyrics.**

* * *

**With Blue Eyes and a Feather Touch**

_It was his ocean blue eyes. I knew it had to be. Who else? Who else had orbs that were identical to the color of the sky? Who else had eyes that seemed to take the form of a mirror, and reveal to you your innermost feelings, secrets, demons. Things you didn't believe yourself to even harbor. Who else could light up your world by simply looking at you?_

_Only his eyes could send my stomach into a flurry, cause my head to spin, make my heart skip a beat, then stutter back to life while tripping over itself._

_And when my gaze met this sapphire one, I knew, almost instantly, that it was my blonde teammate, and not the raven haired one, the boy I believed myself to be in love with. It was Naruto whose fingertips were trailing down my arms, around my wrists, to my hands. His arms that were circling around my waist, pulling me in close to him, his lips trailing across my neck, my jaw, then meeting mine with a kiss I'd never expected myself to want from him._

**I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night.**

**I miss the way we sleep like there's no sunrise.**

**Like the taste of your smile.**

**I miss the way we breathe.**

_I felt him all around me, it was almost suffocating, the way his presence pressed in on me, closing me in, but I enjoyed it. More than one could imagine. His natural scent, the smell of a forest after heavy rains, so fresh, so comforting, was surrounding me, encasing me. I loved the way I felt so utterly safe. So loved. So wanted. So needed._

_It was beautiful, and I never wanted it to end._

_A sigh left my lips as I sunk deeper and deeper, almost falling, almost floating, almost evaporating, almost blissful. Was this what cloud nine was like; I couldn't help but wonder, because if not, then I would rather spend the rest of my life, in this place._

**But I never told you what I should have said.**

**No, I never told you, I just held it in.**

**And now I miss everything about you.**

**I can't believe that I still want you.**

"_Naruto…"_

The press of sunrays on the surface of my eyelids eased me out of my peaceful- sort of- sleep, and I gave a soft sigh, feeling the muscles around my mouth working to turn my lips downwards into a frown, and my brow drew together. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I rose into a sitting position, the blankets I slept with pooling around my waist, and my grown-out soft pink hair tumbled over my shoulders. I pressed my fingertips to my eyes, biting hard into my lips as my shoulders trembled, tears falling in silence, just as every morning when I woke up after dreaming of him.

I hated this dream, more so than any of the others. Not for its contents, of course, but because every time I awoke from it, I realized that that was all that it was… A dream. A wish. A prayer. Gods, nothing more than wishful thinking.

In truth, I knew, that the hardest part about this dream was that it wasn't a memory, and I was positive it wasn't a premonition- I was never one to tell of my true feelings.

And yet, at the same time, I loved it.

**After all the things we've been through,**

**I miss everything about you.**

**I see your blue eyes every time I close mine.**

**You make it hard to see where I belong to.**

I loved how it felt as if he was truly there, holding me in his arms, loving me, kissing me, just being near me. I loved that it seemed as if I would never have to leave him, how it could just be like _that _for the rest of my life. I loved that I could at least see him. Even if it meant I'd have to say goodbye to him when I woke up.

**When I'm not around you,**

**It's like I'm not with me.**

I turned my head, gazing out the window and into the clear blue sky, the same blue of his eyes, and my heart clenched, my shoulders shook once again. Lowering my head into my hands, I gave a soft, pitiful noise of defeat, feeling my own tears slip past my fingers, over the back of my hands, to my wrists. And for a moment, the trail of salty water felt much too much like the feel of fingertips trailing across skin, and I imagined it was him, tracing my hands and wrists like he did in so many of my dreams. Moaning in despair, I wrapped my arms around myself, and, unable to stop myself, imagined it was his arms, that he was going to pull me in close, kiss me so passionately that all of my worries would fade, and I'd feel safe once again.

"Please… Stop," I whispered to myself, praying that I would forget him, hoping beyond hope that I could just get through a day without seeing him everywhere I turned, without feeling him every time I brushed shoulders with someone while walking down the street, without hearing his voice when another medic was reading me the stats on a patient.

I knew, though, in my heart, that this was hoping for far too much.

**But I never told you what I should have said.**

**No, I never told you, I just held it in.**

**And now, I miss everything about you,**

**I can't believe that I still want you.**

'_Just get out of bed, Sakura,' _I thought, lowering my hands into my lap and staring at them, analyzing the creases in my palms, the lines on my fingers…Imagining what it would be like to feel his fingers lacing through mine, his palm pressing against mine.

Groaning, I did eventually slide out of my queen sized bed, nearly dragging the sheets along with me, though not really caring or even noticing. The only thoughts running through my mind surrounded the blonde I was so terribly in love with, and how I was such a fool for realizing this only after he left me. I knew that, too, was my fault, and if I could, I would go back in time, and keep Naruto from leaving to retrieve Sasuke, because I knew that it was him, my blue eyed, blonde teammate, that I needed, and wanted more than anything.

Gods, did I have a way of screwing myself over.

**After all the things we've been through,**

**I miss everything about you.**

**But I never told you what I should have said.**

**No, I never told you, I just held it in.**

Just as I reached the door to my bathroom, planning on showering, getting dressed, then heading to the hospital as per my usual morning routine, a knock on the front door made me pause as I was turning the doorknob. A frown marred my features, and I stepped back, and walked through my sparsely decorated living room, curiosity leading me forward. It was very rare for anyone to visit me at my apartment, much less come to my door in the morning, unless there was an emergency at the hospital.

Nearing the front door, still quite curios as to who might be here to see me, my phone rang, and I jumped, my heart skipping a beat, and another frown touched my lips. _'What the hell,'_ ran through my mind as I quickly answered the phone, hearing series of knocks once again.

"Haruno, Sakura speaking," I said in a rushed tone, eyeing the door anxiously.

"Sakura-san, it's Shizune, we need you to come to the hokage's office A.S.A.P," she replied, in a tone just as rushed as mine, "It's about Naruto."

I was silent, eye widening in fear, '_Gods, no… Not Naruto,' _"I'll be there soon."

**And now, I miss everything about you.**

**Can't believe that I still want you.**

**After all the things we've been through,**

After my brief phone call with Shizune, I'd all but forgotten about the visitor at my door, and nearly screamed bloody murder when the knocking came again, yet more persistent, louder, yet not irritating,

"One minute, forgive me," I called, moving towards the door yet again, my heart racing.

Unlocking the door with shaking hands, I was now panicking, wanting nothing more than to get rid of this visitor, and get to the hokage's office. When it came to hearing about Naruto's well-being, nothing came first, and as I opened the door of my apartment, I gave a soft nod, reinforcing my priorities to myself, before glancing up, meeting the shockingly gorgeous blue eyes of my teammate.

**I miss everything about you.**

My eyes widened, and my jaw slackened as I looked up at Naruto, my Naruto, the boy- or, now, the man, I was so deeply in love with. I struggled for words, tears sprung to my eyes, and my body felt as if it had just shut down as he cracked a smile, rubbing the back of his head much like he use to when we were young, and still team 7.

"Aha… Miss me, Sakura-chan?"

My eyes lit up, and I beamed at him, resisting the urge to throw my arms around his neck and press our lips together, bring our bodies closer, because I knew, then, that I'd never let him go.

"More than you can imagine, Naruto-kun,"

* * *

A/n: Sooooo?

How'd I do for my first songfic in god knows HOW LONG? And the Naruto/Sakura? Eh? Eh? What do we think?

Remember, reviews make me a happy panda! : 3

Ja!


End file.
